muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (soundtrack)
Inclusion and Not Inclusion Okay, I have created the page for the soundtrack and created links for the songs that I think deserve their own pages. Problem issue 2 --- is okay to create pages for the people involved with the album, i.e. composer Joey Talbot and the performers of the songs that aren't already in the database? What about involved companies, i.e. Buena Vista Motion Pictures and Music Group? P.S.: I didn't know where to house this, so I put "Creature Shop Albums." Somebody can move it if they want. If not, I'll officially create the category (or somebody else can.) George B. ''(talk) 00:17, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :Dude, that's a lot of pages for people and companies whose relationship to the Muppets is essentially nonexistent. Assuming that the Muppet Wiki readers are here because they want to learn about the Muppets, I think it's worth asking whether they would be interested in reading an article about some of these people. Mitchell Leib is a good example -- why would a Muppet Wiki reader be interested in the Executive in Charge of Music and Soundtracks for Buena Vista Motion Pictures and Music Group? What could you possibly say about him? :I was more sympathetic to your argument before I saw this list of 50 red links. Even if this was a Hitchhiker's Guide wiki, it would still be overkill to have articles for Warner Strategic Marketing and Miggy Baradas. I'm stunned. Please don't create those pages. -- Danny (talk) 00:43, 17 December 2006 (UTC) ::Holy crap. (I realize this came up on Current Events, but I haven't paid full attention to it, but...) I don't see why we need this page in the first place. We have the Dark Crystal soundtrack because it was produced by Henson and is known to be a Henson film. But just because the Creature Shop made some puppets for a movie doesn't mean we should include the movie's soundtrack here. Where do we draw the line? Hitchhiker's Guide socks? Happy Meal toys? — Scott (talk) 02:29, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :::What if I killed the links for all except the people and/or companies I thought anyone would actually have an interest in? And Scott --- we already discussed that elsewhere and we agreed an album listing was okay. Anyway, I'm just gonna go ahead in a little while and do like I said --- kill those nonrelevant links. Let me know what you think. George B. ''(talk) 02:47, 17 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Done. Anything that's left is something that I felt might merit a page. Of course, if anyone wants to remove anything else... George B. ''(talk) 02:56, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :::::As I said on Current events, I think major merchandise for Creature Shop movies is okay -- soundtracks, toys of the Creature Shop characters, and books that have photos of the characters. However, the merchandise article itself is as far as we go -- none of the people or companies mentioned on this page should be linked, unless they already appear on the wiki for another reason. We should also limit the information on this page to things that are interesting or notable. There were way too many details on this page. :::::I've revised the page, to make it fit our mission more closely. George, please remember that this wiki is first and foremost about the Muppets. I'm surprised that that concept seems so hard for you to grasp right now. -- Danny (talk) 03:00, 17 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::No, it sounds good to me. Now that we have this here, we can use it as a template for any other album listings that might crop up. As for the various links --- my original plan was to not put most of them, but I figured I'd just go ahead and add them anyway. See what the reaction would be. It was about what I expected. Oh, and the other reason was --- I figured it was easier to remove them later then go back and add them later. George B. ''(talk) 03:06, 17 December 2006 (UTC)